The present invention relates generally to commodes for pets, especially for dogs, and also for monkeys trained to assist handicapped persons, and, more particularly, to a variably sized wetting wall and to a potty having adjustably locatable orienting blocks for orienting the body of a pet relative to the potty.
The prior art discloses various animal commodes for different purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,427 illustrates a portable animal commode which has the general appearance of an attache-case. The bottom of the case serves as a potty and the openable upright cover is decorated with leafy branches or the like to simulate natural conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,735 describes a similar commode which is however further modified to include an opening in the bottom tray for receiving a removable bag. Disposable material flows into the bag and is discarded.
An oblong, low rimmed, pan with a relatively tall collapsible back wall and partially completed side walls define the general structure for a dog commode that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,141.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,931 describes a sanitary disposal box for pets which has a base with surfaces which slope toward a central hole and with a removable tray which fits under the base. The base is surrounded by walls except for an entranceway for the pet.
While the aforementioned sanitary facilities serve their purpose, they have certain shortcomings. For example, none of them provides an effective wetting wall for dogs. Also, once constructed or assembled, the size of any of the above-described facilities is fixed and cannot be further adjusted. Further, the prior art commodes provide nothing for orienting the pet relative to the refuse collecting tray to prevent messy accidents.